


Something Blue

by gwendy1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendy1/pseuds/gwendy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war AU: Luna’s on a search for an elusive magical creature she is certain exists – the Blue-Haired Bipsy. But the only person known to have seen any such animal is one of the Malfoy ancestors, who mentioned so in their journals. Will Draco Malfoy be willing to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Interhouse Fest](http://interhouse_fest.livejournal.com). Heaps of gratitude go to Slumber for being such an awesome beta! Thank you. ♥ And lots of thanks to pagan_toon76 for the lovely prompt!

“Oh,” Luna says with soft surprise as the crumbling knocker on the very dilapidated gate to Malfoy Manor falls with a sad little _clang_ to the ground. “Oops.”

Looking beyond the gate to the mansion, she can see the place is clearly in disrepair, showing quite a bit of damage from the war. Perhaps the Malfoys have abandoned it and found a new home somewhere – a home with fewer unpleasant memories, she surmises, though that wouldn’t be such a welcome discovery for her. Luna has a favor to ask, after all, and how was she to ask this favor if she couldn’t find them? She’d tried sending a friendly letter with her enquiry, but they must not be currently accepting owls because hers had come right back to her with the letter unopened.

Just as she begins to ponder whether she should have firecalled first and fear that she was too late, that the Malfoys have gone into seclusion, she hears a creak from the door up ahead.

Luna smiles brightly, delighted to see Draco coming down the path toward her.

He looks puzzled. “Luna?” Swinging the gate on groaning hinges, he steps back to let her in. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Draco,” she greets cheerfully. She hadn’t missed them after all.

Bemused, he responds, “Hello.”

“I was hoping you might allow me to borrow a couple of books from your family library,” she says.

“Books?” He asks, bewildered. “You came back _here_ \- where you were held prisoner in the dungeon – for some _books_? Don’t they have any good books at Flourish  & Blotts anymore?”

“Journals, actually.” Luna continues to smile, strolling up to the entrance while Draco walks beside her. “I’m not sure as to the quality of Flourish & Blotts' current stock, but I know that they don’t have these particular journals among them.”

Draco opens the massive front door for her, leading her inside. “Oh. You’d like to borrow some Malfoy Library exclusives then?”

“Yes.” She nods. “These journals would have been written by one of your ancestors, Hélène Malfoy. I’d love to borrow them, if I could. I promise to take very good care of them and return them in the condition I received them in.”

“Sure, I guess.” Draco shrugs. “What were you planning on using the journals for?”

“Oh, for research.” Luna glides along behind him towards the library. “She kept fascinating journals, apparently, chronicling her observations while traveling abroad. In several of her entries, she mentions having seen the Blue-Haired Bipsy – a magical creature so rare that many debate whether it actually exists.”

Draco quirks an eyebrow. “Most of the creatures you go on about are that rare, then, aren't they?”

Luna sighs. “Usually.” Then she perks right up, turning a cheerful smile to Draco. “I’m going on an adventure, though! And I’m going to see the Blue-Haired Bipsy for myself. Well,” she admits, “with the helpful observations of the late Mrs. Malfoy, I will.” She grins, determination shining in her confident eyes.

“This is the library then.” Draco escorts her into the room. As she passes, she admires the ornate wooden doors, the dull scorch marks not detracting from their beautiful craftsmanship; she’s never been in this part of the manor before. Walking over to one of the shelves near a large window, he says, “And here’s where the family journals would be.” Draco moves one hand past each of the titles, hovering over them as he considers each one. “Hélène Malfoy, did you say?”

“I did.” She grins. “Thank you, Draco. I really wouldn’t know where to start in my search without your help and her journals; I appreciate both very much.”

Draco plucks two thin leather-bound diaries up and looks over at Luna.

She accepts the journals from him with a grateful smile.

“So, you’re what? Traveling on your own in search of this creature?” He bypasses her thanks, a note of both curiosity and concern in his voice.

Luna nods, excited. This is what she’s been waiting years for the chance to do. “Yes. I have packed all the provisions I might find useful on my journey and I just need the locations mentioned in the journals. My other research has not been very helpful, though they did refer to these journals and implied that they contain the main source of information on the existence of the Blue-Haired Bipsies. Isn’t that exciting? Your ancestor was likely the only person to have witnessed the existence of these incredibly rare creatures and recorded her observations.”

Draco frowns. “Isn’t that dangerous, though? Traveling alone?”

“It’s to my understanding,” she replies, “that danger is a part of adventure.” Luna tilts her head in consideration. “Perhaps you would like to join me?”

Draco’s eyes widen.

“I’d love the company – if you’re not too busy, that is. And we’d have so much fun; I’m sure of it. Can you imagine being the first to have photographic evidence?”

They hear a squawk-like chirp from the window, and when Luna turns to look she sees Lucius Malfoy anxiously cradling a white peacock to his chest and smoothing a hand over its feathers. The peacock twists longingly towards the small handfuls of feed still scattered on the ground.

Draco turns back to Luna, a discomfited expression on his face. “I’m not too busy. In fact, it’s probably a good idea. I should really… get out – go somewhere. I can keep an eye on you _and_ Malfoy property, as it were--” He gestures with his chin to the journals in her hands. “—make sure neither ends up eaten by some wild creature.” Draco smirks.

Luna smiles dreamily. “That’s fantastic, Draco. We can leave as soon as you gather your provisions.”

Draco blinks, perhaps not expecting their adventure to begin so soon.

* * *

“You’re going out?” Narcissa Malfoy asks, drowsily lowering her glass of alcohol. It’s clear this is out of the ordinary for Draco’s recent behavior.

“More than just ‘out’, Mother. I’m going on a trip abroad with Luna Lovegood.” Draco nods at Luna, who stands, polite and silent, beside him.

Narcissa peers blearily at her, as if suddenly aware of her presence. She appears shocked, but shakes her head. “Well, alright, dear,” she says. “Be sure to write home often.”

Draco smiles sadly and kisses his mother on the temple. “Yes, Mum.”

* * *

So they set off on their now-joint adventure to find a rare species of creatures. And while Draco probably never thought he’d end up traipsing the world with her, he certainly seems to be having a lot of fun.

It turns out that Blue-Haired Bipsies are drawn to an island habitat, which makes their warm beachside searching seem almost like a holiday – a welcome luxury in the aftermath of such an emotionally and physically exhausting war. The air smells fresh, the fruit quenches thirsts that had been dulled with neglect and distraction, and the sun is so bright with its penetrating warmth, imbuing their skin with heat and a slight tanned and golden glow.

Well, alright. Unused to the level of sun exposure, they quickly learn the importance of tropical sun protection and vigilant hydration – especially Draco, who eagerly shucks his robes in favor of lighter clothes. “Lovegood, we’ve spent _all day_ looking for the spot. Surely you can’t begrudge us some time at the beach,” he says, a bit of a whine in his tone. He always uses her surname when he complains.

And it takes Draco some time to relax with her, but Luna’s not worried; she’s always been a patient sort of person. She catches him staring at her ever so often, a look of remorse on his face – the same one he wore when he came up to her in the wake of Voldemort’s fall and apologized for the time she spent imprisoned in his home. It was never really his fault, but she forgave him anyway; she understands the value of forgiveness – such a rare thing. But then other times she’ll see him look at her with a hint of wonder in his expression, smiling softly to himself as she makes observations of their surroundings and takes numerous photos. The corner of his mouth quirks up in genuine amusement – a feat she has begun to strive for with many of her random remarks – and he dutifully scribbles down notes as she dictates them, eventually jotting down just as many of his own.

What seems to really endear her to Draco, though, may be how she obligingly volunteers to massage potions – and the even more effective lotion (given to them by a helpful Muggle on holiday) – onto his skin.

Luna kneads the length of his back, her hands dipping towards the small of it.

He fails to stifle several of his moans, pleasure radiating from him. “Uhn, Luna,” Draco moans. His muscles are lax and he’s started to arch into her touch. “Harder,” he begs.

She kneads harder and kindly doesn’t mention anything about his sounds of ecstasy afterwards.

* * *

Gradually, they adjust to the climate and become more efficient in their search.

Tahiti, the only island specifically named in the journals, is both too developed and subjected to rising sea levels, unfortunately, for them to find any signs of the creatures there. Draco listens, bemused, to Luna when she imparts stern words about climate change. The journals contain passing mentions of sightings among the islands—plural—so they continue searching, systematically combing the nearby islands and moving onward to cover more. Some have been submerged completely over the years, while many others are simply too disturbed by development to support the small and shy populations of Blue-Haired Bipsies.

Luna and Draco take their time and explore the lush green jungles they come across, with Luna sneaking several pictures of them among the waterfalls, fascinating animals, and diverse plant life. They stay in many hotels and resorts along the sandy beaches and occasionally rocky coastline.

In the quiet of one tropical night, appetite satiated with delicious food and the light of a campfire playing against their faces, Draco looks up at the stars in the sky and leans back on his palms. “Would you like to know something odd?” he asks.

Luna lowers her camera back onto her lap and smiles. “I suppose I do like learning about the oddities of life.”

“My late crazy aunt – Bellatrix Lestrange – actually left me a tidy sum in her will.” Draco turns to her, his face a picture of utter bafflement. “Can you believe that?” He shakes his head in amazement. “I thought that she hated me. Near the end there, she would sneer and say what a disappointment I was. I thought that at any moment she would crush me under her shoe – like a bug, you know? For failing to represent our family well to the Dark Lord. She was _obsessed_ with pleasing him.” He pauses. “Maybe she just never had time to get it changed.”

“Could be,” Luna muses aloud.

“I’m glad,” he admits, “to be spending it on this.” Draco smiles softly at her and glances around. “I can’t think of any better way to have spent it.”

* * *

They do, however, run across several undisturbed island environments – having rented a boat to reach them – and they bask in the glory of nature, exploring carefully in order to preserve it.

On one such encounter with a largely undisturbed island, they discover primitive island natives. Luna is delighted; they interact with them, responding to their friendly overtures to participate in one of their rituals.

“Dance with me!” Luna calls out to Draco, smiling and laughing.

She joyfully moves in step with the excited shouting and grinning people of the island. Her loose flowing skirt twirls with every spin while Draco watches. He chuckles and joins her, clasping her hand in his and dancing with her.

Those beating their drum-like instruments off to the side beat them harder, the rhythm speeding up and propelling her heartbeat faster with it. Several of the natives begin grunting in a repetitive tune while others pick up a sharper melody with their high-pitched caws.

A man with a feather-and-bone-decorated headdress hands matching bracelets to the dancing couple next to them. Then he offers them liquid from a bowl that resembles half of a coconut shell. Each of them drinks and the crowd cheers. They continue chanting in happy patterns and dancing around and with each other playfully.

The man with the headdress comes up to Draco and Luna, smiling and offering them matching bracelets as well. He says something to them, but the translation charm is overpowered by the cacophony of the music.

Draco smiles at Luna and holds out his wrist to accept the token of the bracelet as the man ties one on his wrist and the other on Luna’s wrist, hers held out eagerly for one too. The people are so friendly and enthusiastic in their joy for life; the man holds up the bowl and when each of them takes a sip, they cheer uproariously and shriek in excitement.

The drink is sweet and spicy and tingles Luna’s lips and tongue, sliding hotly down her throat. The kick of the sharp taste surprises Luna and she grins at Draco, happy to be sharing the moment with him.

The tingling sensation sweeps through her body – she can tell it’s also affecting Draco when he gasps – and pools in her nether regions.

It’s only when a woman dances up to the other dancing couple and places a wreath of flowers atop the bracelet-bearing woman’s head that Luna begins to suspect what type of ritual they have just engaged in. Her suspicions are confirmed when the woman and her similarly bracelet-wearing partner dash through a processional of stomping and smiling people to enter a hut at the end of the line, the makeshift door closed after them to raucous cheers.

The people dance again and swiftly move into formation, providing a path towards a different hut and looking at Draco and Luna with expectant cheer.

“Oh, my.” Luna giggles.

Draco gapes in front of her, grasping the situation. “Did we just…” He trails off, then says, “I think we just got hitched!” The look on his face isn’t alarm, though. He appears shocked, but not exactly unhappy about it. There seems to be a wickedly amused smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Luna laughs and tugs at his hand. “Come on,” she says and pulls him to their designated hut.

“What?” Draco cries out, but follows her, darting his eyes at the many natives cheering for them as they pass.

By the time they are inside the hut and the door is shut behind them, she can feel the rhythm pounding in her heart and pulsing at her sex with excitement. She’s dizzy with want, arousal bringing a flush to her face and causing her to gaze hungrily at Draco. He pants, staring at her and running his tongue across his lips. Her eyes fixate on the movement and her own mouth mimics the action, her chest beginning to heave in anticipation.

Draco steps in close to her and whispers, “Luna.”

She lifts her eyes to meet his and she leans up to kiss his lips.

He shudders and loudly groans. Tilting his head, he deepens the kiss, before pulling back several delicious moments later. His hands have migrated to run over the skin beneath her blouse and she clutches at him before tugging the hem of his shirt up. He asks her, “Are you sure about this whole—“

“It’s unexpected,” she interrupts him. “But not unpleasant.”

Anxiously aware of her own skin – probably an effect of the spicy, sweet liquid – and the heat building in her pelvises, she disrobes quickly with Draco following suit then positioning himself on the piled blankets in the center of the hut.

Draco’s on his knees, his face flushed red, his cock hard and dripping, and he pulls her over his lap. Luna doesn’t waste any time, lowering herself until she’s impaled on his cock. She gasps and stills.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Draco cries out, managing stop himself from moving. “We didn’t do much foreplay or… stretching. Are you okay?”

Luna wiggles on his cock, getting used to the girth and thoroughly enjoying the depth. She can see him clench his teeth, struggling to hold still.

“I’m fine,” she says. “I’ve just never done this before.”

Draco gives her a sheepish grin. “Me either.”

She shifts and returns his grin. “It feels good.”

His cock stiffens with a strong twitch inside of her. “It feels _really_ good.”

Luna yelps and pleads, “I want to try moving now.”

Draco moans. “Yes, please.”

Then they’re thrusting, and clutching, and rocking in unison. The slippery wet skin of their sexes rubs deep against each other and collides with every thrust. His balls become wet with the juices of her pussy and slap damply against her. Luna’s breath hitches in her chest and sweat gathers on her skin and his. She’s moaning and grinding him deep into her. Draco has his arms wrapped around her torso and he latches his mouth onto one of her breasts, sucking and licking while they fuck in the middle of the hut. She writhes when he rolls his hips, driving his cock deeper inside her. He grips her tightly, urging her wild movements on with fingers digging into the dimples of her ass. Their pace increases, Draco plunging his cock with frantic need upwards into her, and Luna screams in pleasure. Her pussy clenches tight around his cock, then flutters madly, milking his length. Draco comes with a shout, spurting his release into the depths of her pussy.

They sprawl into an exhausted heap among the blankets.

Panting, Luna turns to Draco. “I like sex," she says. "Let’s do that again.”

And so, for the rest of the night, they do.

She’s sure that by participating in the natives’ ritual, the people of the island consider them married. The question left is: do they consider themselves married?

* * *

Even after returning to the main island, they can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other. They shower together, kissing and caressing, and it’s clear that Draco has come to love the feel of her breasts pressed against the skin of his chest or cupped in the palms of his hands, whether soapy and slick or dry and smooth as they thrust beneath the bed sheets.

Luna luxuriates in the frequent contact, indulging in sexy sweet kisses and languorous tongue-filled meetings of their mouths.

The consummation stretches out, never-ending in their awakened hunger for each other.

Eventually, they do come up for air, so to speak. It could be that they have slaked their desire, but it is more likely that they have simply grown exhausted and content enough to continue their pursuit for a Blue-Haired Bipsy.

They finally do see an entire colony of them, in fact, on a newly formed island – a result of volcanic activity below the ocean.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna can see Draco smile. He borrows her camera to capture a photo of her as she peers curiously at a Blue-Haired Bipsy who is peering curiously right back at her.

They spend several weeks exploring the island, getting a feel for the habitat, and studiously observing these rare magical creatures.

Draco takes to collecting the blue strands of hair any have shed onto the ground. After noting many near misses and fortunate feats of survival for the almost-but-not-quite clumsy little creatures, Luna concludes they must provide good luck, and Draco agrees after determining a similarity in the properties of their hair and the main ingredient in the Felix Felicis potion.

And one morning, Luna wakes to discover that Draco has meticulously braided locks of Bipsy blue hair into their matching bracelets. She smiles happily to herself because he _is_ serious about this marriage.

Luna writes about her encounters with rare magical creatures, including a whole section on the Blue-Haired Bipsy, strongly supported with photographic evidence. It’s successful on the niche market – with scholars and magizoologists and the like – and soon after being published, she is invited to give a few lectures at various natural history museums, animal preservations, and even one zoo.

Draco writes about traveling the islands and the beachfront vacation spots, which is very successful with the mainstream market, many post-war families eagerly indulging in vacations and snapping up any relevant literature off the shelves. He also authors a small guide about the plant life local to the areas they had visited and it is eagerly bought up by herbologists and potion masters alike.

In fact, they make enough money for their books to support them as they continue to travel; they’ve really gotten a taste for it.

-end-


End file.
